Morgan
Not to be confused with the alternate name of Petra Morganstern. Morgan was the counterpart of Petra Morganstern from an alternate dimension. Biography (Original Timeline) Being Petra's doppelgänger from an parallel universe, it can be presumed that Morgan's life followed the same events as Petra's, until the events of "The Girl on the Dock." The divergence ocurred when Morgan failed to revive Izzy, fully killing her. This led to Morgan embracing the shard of Voldemort inside her, thus turning her to the darkness. Due to the completed bargain, Judith rose from the lake, and Morgan joined her. Judith further cemented Morgan to her cause with the promise that Morgan could regain her lost sister by entering an alternate reality and taking that version of Izzy. After they entered an alternate dimmension, Morgan stole the Crimson Thread and froze a guard, framing her counterpart for the deed and setting into motion the collapse of that reality. Every time Morgan entered the dimmension, Petra would be transported to the castle in the World Between Worlds and would be asleep Some time later, Judith and Morgan began setting into motion a plan to cause the collapse of the Vow of Secrecy, thus propelling that reality into a state of chaos. Morgan then began setting a trap for Harry Potter, who was in the United States working alongside American wizard forces to recover the kidnapped Senator Charles Filmore and shut down the terriorist WULF organization. Moments before a raid, she killed the leader of WULF, and wrote Harry Potter's name in his blood at the scene before leaving, thus setting the first seeds of doubt and suspicion between Harry Potter and the Americans, in particular the Magical Integration Bureau. After this, she took over the organization. The majority of her actions during this time are unknown, although it is implied that WULF became more active during this period. On Memorial Day, presumably under Judith's orders and despite the objections of her fellow WULF members, Morgan would kill the imprisoned Senator Charles Filmore and frame Harry Potter and Titus Hardcastle for the deed, which the already suspicious MIB easily fell for. During these events, Morgan would finally meet her counterpart in the World Between Worlds, where it was revealed that Morgan was the Crimson Thread. After kidnapping Izzy and the death of Lucy Weasley, Morgan and Judith fled through the Nexus Curtain to New Amsterdam. There, Petra dueled Morgan once again, recovering Izzy and knocking Morgan into a lamppost. Morgan and Judith's trap was sprung, which manipulated a desperate James Potter to beg Petra to save his father's life, oblivious to the apparent consequences that this would hold for the global wizarding community. Petra, tired of death by that point, exposed New Amsterdam, instigating the event known as The Night of the Unveiling. With her purpose fulfilled and her usefulness at an end, Judith betrayed Morgan by stabbing her in the back with a knife. James found her body, and closed her eyes. Morgan's body was left lying in the street with the knife in her back. It was presumably recovered at some point, as the existence of Morgan was general accepted by the wizarding community. Legacy When Morgan was killed, it bound her to this dimmension and her destiny, meaning that Petra Morganstern was the new crimmson thread, and would have to leave this dimension forever. Due to Judith's ability to cause the majority of wizards and muggles that saw her to forget about her soon after seeing her, Morgan was blamed for both Lucy Weasley's death and the majority of Judith's actions. Furthermore, Morgan's actions in stealing the Crimson Thread would ultimately lead to the collapse of the universe four years later, though this would be undone due to James Potter and Petra Morganstern. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, the original Petra Morganstern sacrificed her life to save the lives of her friends and prevent the destruction of the Gwyndemere. As a result, Petra's thread was no longer a part of the Loom’s weaving. Thus, Judith had no option for switching the Looms, and could not bring over Morgan and steal the crimson thread. Thus, it's possible that Morgan is still alive, unable to leave her original universe. Trivia *Due to the fact that Morgan killed Izzy, the events afterwards never took place. So, Phyllis could possibly still be alive in Morgan's dimension, although Warren Morganstern probably still took his own life. *It was never shown how Morgan and Judith first entered the alternate dimension. *Due to the fact that many people didn;t believe in the existance of the Lady of the Lake, Morgan was blamed for the death of Lucy Weasley. *The fact that Moran and Perta could not occupy the same dimension is a reference to the actual theory that the two sme beings cannot occupy the same time and space without producing a cataclysmic paradox. *It was never revealed what happened to Morgan's body after the Night of the Unveiling, although it cane be presumed that it was recovered by someone, possibly the muggles after the city reanimated or the Magical Integration Bureau. Category:Characters Category:Unfinished